Karamatsu Time
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Summary: Karamatsu is waiting for his brother to come home one afternoon. What happens when something happens that could cost them their big brothers sanity and life? Part 1 of my Big Bro Series


ONE-SHOT:

* * *

 _A/N: So, here's another one-shot made by your's truly. /mini applause._

 _But, this one will be part of a series where Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu all find their oldest brother in some form of pain and help him and get a little closer in the process. It will be titled…. Even Big Brothers need Help sometimes… until I can think of a shorter name for it._

 _This has to do with Karamatsu helping Osomatsu in his time of need first! /cheers_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Summary: Karamatsu is waiting for his brother to come home one afternoon. What happens when something happens that could cost them their big brothers sanity and life?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot line, all credit goes to it's original owners.**

 _Enjoy the Story!_

* * *

Karamatsu sat at the Kotatsu staring at the door with an unreadable look on his face. He continued to stare at the door expectantly. His younger brothers looked between each other all filled with various versions of curiosity.

"What's Karamatsu-niisan waiting for?" Choromatsu whispered to Ichimatsu, who despite watching with seemingly bored eyes, was just as curious.

"No clue…" He trailed off looking at the youngest. "Todomatsu?"

"Uh-uh… Jyushimatsu-niisan?" He mumbled looking at the happiest of the bunch.

The other three were shocked by a mournful frown marred across his usually happy face.

"I think," The yellow one finally started. "He's waiting for Osomatsu-niisan…"

Finally, the others took into account the fact that they were missing one of their loudest and oldest brother.

"Where did he get off to?" Choromatsu mumbled loud enough for Karamatsu to hear, but he made no indication that he had heard him at all.

"Hehe… You're talking about him like he's one of Ichimatsu-niisan's cats…" Todomatsu giggled falsely.

Ichimatsu opened his mouth to say something before he was cut off by a voice in front of them.

"How can you all just joke about this?" Karamatsu said, voice barely above a whisper. "Our older brother has been missing since breakfast finished…"

The three squabbling adults looked over at Karamatsu in shock, for that was the first thing he's said all day.

"What do you mean?" Choromatsu questioned as he tilted his head at his older brother.

"I mean, you're talking about like it doesn't matter that he's missing…" Karamatsu specified. "You all are making this seem like he doesn't really matter in our lives…"

Jyushimatsu bent his head as Ichimatsu looked at him to him up but, the yellow simply turned away in sadness at the attempt. Choromatsu looked like he was going to say something to try and defuse the situation but, Todomatsu beat him to the punch.

"Well, he doesn't really matter in my life, now~" He sang as everyone looked at him in shock. "Sure maybe when I was little and wanted to be like my shitty older brother. But, now, I have more than my shitty brother when he's supposed to be doing something with his no-good life."

"I wouldn't go that far as to say that…" Choromatsu said trailing off. "But, Osomatsu-niisan does need to grow up a bit more than he has."

"I-It's probably hard being oldest…." Ichimatsu finally spoke up. "I mean… there are six of us…"

Jyushimatsu nodded quietly to that logic.

"Oh, please…" Todomatsu scoffed. "He uses that as an excuse to get certain things from us, he probably doesn't even care if we live or die the next day."

Everyone froze when hearing that. Karamatsu turned to look at the youngest with a look that questioned everything he just said.

"And to be honest if possible I can care less if he was alive right now!" He concluded going back to his phone. "I mean, it's not like he'll actually-!"

He was cut off as the room door was slammed open. Their eyes all flew to the door as Osomatsu stood there with clenched clenched fist and his head was bent so you couldn't see his eyes but, from the way his shoulders were bent and hunched showed he was suppressing sobs of his own.

"Really, Todomatsu." He hissed quietly, making the youngest flinch back. "I don't care about ANY of you?"

It was deathly silent in the room as the brothers all stared at the oldest at the doorway.

"I don't care if you live or die the next day?" The gritted answer made the other five slightly scared.

"Then tell me, Totty," He growled. "Who was one who took the fall for you when Choromatsu's magazine was destroyed during a 'beer accident'?" All eyes whipped to the social demon who looked at the floor in shame.

"Who Ichimatsu find that gift for Jyushimatsu on our birthday?" He said eyes flashing towards the fourth and fifth youngest. "Certainly, not you or Todomatsu, because as you two said, just get him anything, he'll enjoy garbage for god sakes!"

Jyushimatsu's smile wavered a bit when he heard that before he steeled his feelings tightly.

"You know what," Osomatsu heaved a sigh before he sagged and Karamatsu reached forward on instinct in case he fell but, he never did. "I'm done. If you guys don't want me here. I'm leaving."

With that he simply turned and left. Karamatsu's mouth had a bad taste in it after seeing how defeated his brother no, his best friend look after his rant. The image of Osomatsu's broken expression burned into his mind as he stared in shock in front of him, arm still outreached to help his only older brother.

"Are you happy yet?" He groused looking at his younger brothers. "You chased away our older brother? Does that make you feel happy or proud Todomatsu?"

The pink themed male looked at him with a mix of shock and shame.

"I didn't expect him to her any of that." He whispered looking at his shaking hands. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen…."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Ichimatsu whispered. "He left… and we don't know where he's at…."

"I'm going to go find him." Karamatsu declared standing up. "And, unless you expect him to just come back and just forgive you and everything you say, you're dead wrong. You could come with me but, don't hold me back."

Todomatsu and Choromatsu looked unsure, Ichimatsu shuffled uneasily and Jyushimatsu, stood up and marched up to stand next to Karamatsu.

"I'm going." He declared serious face.

The two oddballs stared at the other three brothers. It was now or never to decide who really cared and who really didn't.

"I-I'm g-going…" Ichimatsu timidly shuffled over to stand next to Jyushimatsu, making the younger one beam at him happily. "I-I want Osomatsu-niisan to come home safely…"

Choromatsu stood up somewhat self-consciously as he walked over to stand by his brothers. When they looked at him, he turned his head away and blushed.

"I just wanna apologize for always being on his ass and whatever." The third eldest grumbled as snickers bounced around the other three.

Finally, all sets of eyes landed on Todomatsu. The pink themed sextuplet was looking at them with confliction in his eyes.

"Come on Totty," Karamatsu murmured. "Aniki won't be too mad, I bet he's just a bit hurt."

"B-But, Karamatsu-niisan," He whimpered. "This isn't the first time I've insulted him… we tried to replace him for god fucking sakes!"

They all grew quiet upon hearing this.

"He wouldn't do anything too risky… would he?" Choromatsu said looking at the others.

"Aniki is strong." Karamatsu said confidently. "Aniki would never quit like that."

"W-Well… I guess w-we better go find him." Todomatsu said standing up. "Come on hurry."

The others smiled proudly at their little brother before they ran out to go find their big brother.

* * *

"Man, we searched all the Pachinko parlors…" Todomatsu whined arms behind his head.

"All the local bars…" Ichimatsu mumbled.

"And, all the local park benches…" Jyushimatsu said loudly.

"Not to mention Chibita's…" Choromatsu offered unhelpfully.

"And still no Aniki." Karamatsu finished their deduction with a heavy sigh.

They were currently finding the next place to look for their dear missing brother, when something caught Karamatsu's eye… or more like tapped him.

It was starting to rain.

"Aw, shit." Todomatsu said as he and his older brothers all pulled their hoods over their heads.

"Just what we needed…" Jyushimatsu said with a pout.

"Maybe we should just give up?" Ichimatsu suggested looking at the floor sadly. "Maybe, he doesn't like us anymore…"

Karamatsu opened his mouth to retort when his heart clenched tightly in his chest. There was something red standing at the edge of a building.

He could feel himself rapidly paling as his brothers gathered around him and he guessed, that he must've screamed because they all looked so worried.

"Karamatsu-niisan, what's the matter?" Todomatsu asked and all he could do was point a shaky finger in the direction. "Oh-no…"

"I-Is that…" Ichimatsu couldn't even finish his sentence as he felt bile rise in his throat.

"We have to stop him…" Jyushimatsu said determinedly.

"Right." The others agreed finally shaking off their paralysis.

They took of to the building which they now noticed was their old middle school. A few grades before they started drifting apart.

'What a sense of nostalgia…' Karamatsu thought with a sickening feeling. '...too bad it's not a good sense of nostalgia but, a bitter one…'

* * *

They finally all made it to the top of the building, huffing and puffing for some of them (Ichimatsu and Choromatsu.), it was an easy run for the others (Karamatsu and Todomatsu.) and then just another obstacle to climb in his life (Jyushimatsu.)

"I…*huff huff* need to work out more…" Ichimatsu groaned on the floor.

"S-Same…" Choromatsu muttered.

"Shitty brothers…" Todomatsu huffed indignantly.

"Aniki!" Karamatsu yelled out as he watched his brother sway at the edge of the building bringing them to the task at hand.

The red hoodie wearing male looked over at them his red brown eyes wide in confusion and shock.

"..." His mouth was slacked-jaw, obviously unable to comprehend the fact that they were there.

"Aniki… please get down from there." Karamatsu said, trying to reason with his brother. The other shook his head. "Aniki, we're sorry if we hurt your feelings."

His brother seemed to consider his words briefly, before something flashed in his eyes and he seemed to reconsider with a sad look on his face.

"Aniki, please come back." Karamatsu continued. "What are we going to do without our leader? Plus, we all care for you in our own way."

Slowly, Osomatsu began to make his way over to them and away from the ledge and Karamatsu began to meet him halfway but, Osomatsu slipped as the rain had pooled near the edge and he wasn't able to notice it.

Karamatsu lunged forward and caught his brother's hand tightly, as he yanked him up and pulled him close to his others could see Osomatsu's surprised face as it stared back at nothing in particular.

"Never do that again Aniki." Karamatsu whispered voice thick with emotions. "Please… what would I ever do without you?"

Osomatsu's eyes began watering in the rain soaked weather as he began to cry and scream loudly as he shoved his face into his brother's chest.

All his younger brothers continued to watch him with soft looks on their faces as he cried himself to sleep within Karamatsu's arms.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I did it! Part 1 done for the Big Brothers Can Cry too or something like that series._

 _Stay tuned for Part 2: Choromatsu._


End file.
